


Heat

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 09:33:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3442187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby is mad as hell, Chris takes advantage. This had a plot but the cat ate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

He’s mad as hell. It’s hardly unusual, Keller does that to him.  
All day he’s been taunting Toby, touching him when he doesn’t want to be touched.  
Letting his mouth run.  
All those epithets he has for Toby “bitch”, “slut” and whatever else he feels like.  
Keller knows the effect it has on him.  
After lights out he wrestles Keller to the floor, angrily attacking him, and all Keller does is laugh and parry each blow expertly.  
Fucker.  
Toby keeps coming at him, soon enough his plan starts to backfire.  
Keller is naked, and he’s only wearing boxers.  
The feel of Chris’ skin, velvet-smooth against his own and the hardened cock grinding against his own is hardly making this easier.  
“Fuck,” he says when Keller thrusts against him, and smiles.  
“Exactly,” Chris says. “Go on baby, that feels good.”  
Toby takes Keller’s hand, but he only holds him down and holds it in place.  
He’s pinned beneath Keller’s weight far too easily.  
Keller licks at his earlobe, and it’s like he’s mad with frustrated desire.  
The anger still rages, but it’s not his primary focus anymore, he needs to get off right fucking now.  
Keller slips a hand into his boxers, and strokes the hard cock, once, twice.  
Ohh.  
He hisses and thrusts into the hand.  
Keller whispers filthy words into his ear, and he’s good at that.  
The low voice gets raspier, and he’s almost lost too.  
“Oh fuck,” Toby moans, shamelessly giving in to Keller’s artful strokes.  
He’s a slut for this man, always has been.  
Keller bites at his neck, and oh god it feels good.  
“Toby,” he says and comes all over Toby’s stomach, not letting go of his cock.  
Toby loses it and pumps into his lover’s hand.  
“Fucking mess we made,” grouses Toby.  
“You love it,” says Chris and smiles.  
“Maybe,” says Toby.  
He’s too sated, but Chris drags him up and kisses his lips, and touches his brand lightly.  
“Anytime you want to wrestle, Tobe,” he says. “I’m game.”  
“Fucker.”  
“Well, yeah.”  
Toby huffs and goes to wash.  
He falls asleep easily, no longer mad, almost content.


End file.
